


I Have the Most Disgusting Eyes

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Murder of Me - Aeonian AU
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, Lesbian, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Summary: First songfic based on the TMOM Aeonian AU.Characters belong to me and CupidSonicCelios, TMOM, and Aeonian belong to Gigi D
Relationships: Piper the Faun/Rosalynn the Skunk
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098
Kudos: 1





	I Have the Most Disgusting Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It has more of an emotional impact if you listen to this song this fic is based off of: https://youtu.be/vBUXf1frYz4

_I have the most disgusting eyes  
_ _Rotten, fully blind_

The faun walked down the star-kissed night sky of the garden, her soft singing echoing through the magenta mist. Serving as a lullaby to the other Miracles. Her glowing pink eyes were locked straight ahead as her hooves delicately clicked on the pavement.

_Must be the reason why  
That..._

She stopped, seeing one of her Father's followers lay awake in a burnt part of the orchard.

The skunk was standing there, observing the shriveled grass and burnt petals turn to ash with each gust of wind. There was nothing left of their orchard, the place where they fell in love. But she couldn't be mad at their Father, it was their punishment for feeling a more intense love for each other than for their god.

_On that peaceful night, on that peaceful night  
When you were planting flowers on the grave_

Piper twirled to her partner's side, stopping and her voice halting once she saw the destruction lay out before her. The place they found each other, when Piper laid her eyes on the first follower of Celios, when they held each other as the reincarnations of the old gods passed by, the place where they shared their first kiss... it was gone. Burnt to ash and nothing but ash. It was enough to strike her heart, feeling an emotion similar to hurt that their beloved Father would do this to them.

_Even though I had passed away  
But instead of laughing delight  
There was only sickened fright_

She sang, her voice quivering as she looked at Rosalynn. The skunk was smiling even though tears danced down her cheeks. What a wretched existence this was. Where no love can exist unless it belongs to the only god.

The faun took a breath, then a step.

_Why are you afraid?  
I'm still the same_

As her hooves touched the dead ashen dirt, the soft pink energy swirled around her and to the ground. She turned to face her love, holding her hand out to her. Piper gave Rosalynn a delicate yet saddened smile.

With a choked back sob and a smile full of falsehoods, the skunk held the faun's hand, her vine-wrapped fingers entwined with her hooved partner's. She took a step, then followed in her partner's steps as the movements went from heavy with grief to light and airy.

This would be the first time they would dance among the ashes of God's vanity, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

_I may still see only, dark  
But that's far away from my heart_

Moonlight set the scene as the mist danced with such elegance around the two lovers. They held each other's hands, slowly dancing into an embrace that formed more of the healing and reviving mist. Said mist went from the tainted energy of god to a healing and lush Veridian hue. It was soft, less suffocating than Father's energy.

Free.  
It was free.  
Something they weren't and never will be.  
But they could see each other.

_It must have been my eyes that held no warmth or life_

As Piper finished singing, the two stared into each other's eyes. Glimpses of their true selves reflected back in the colors of sky blue and forest green near their pupils. The destruction around them began to fill with color once more. Ashes lifting off the ground by vines and thick foliage, roses and flowers of all variety blooming from the ground up, the grass pierced the gray dirt, filling the once dead and burnt area with new life. Revived by their love for each other as they danced.

Rosalynn rest her head on her partner's shoulder as they continued to dance in the moonlight. Piper closed her eyes as she slow danced with her lover. Fireflies glowing around their bodies as their light green tracks marked the skies.

They danced...  
And danced...  
And danced.

Until the sun came up.


End file.
